1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to image processing apparatuses and methods, data recording media, program recording media, and programs therefor. In particular, the present invention relates to an image processing apparatus and method for applying a process to an image every time the image is played back and reproducing the processed image by storing the process to be applied to the image and a feature value of the image in association with each other, a data recording medium, a program recording medium, and a program therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Techniques for easily processing images are becoming common.
One of the most common techniques for editing an image captured with a video camera or the like is known as linear editing. Linear editing applies various processes to the image while playing back the original image data and records the result of the process or the processed image in another recording medium.
When the original image data is labeled “copy once”, it is not allowed with the above-described linear editing to play back and edit the image recorded in a video cassette recorder (VCR) and then to record the edited image.
To solve such a problem, a method of storing an operation specifying a process of editing an image is proposed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-202944.